the dragon rises within the moonlight
by Ruby-dream
Summary: it's KH. How if the two kingdom is in state of war? Two heirs were in disputes but also in love in the future. What obstacle shall encounter the love? This is the first fic. Chap 7 is changed! discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own this and that! Yu yu Hakusho especially!!  
  
A/N: Okay! This is my first fanfic on yu yu Hakusho. Be easy, please!  
And it also YAOI! I've warned you and it's about Kurama and Hiei! Who  
reads this I really appreciate it! In this story, Kurama and Hiei don't  
know each other. Please be kind and review please! Tell me how the  
story is!  
  
Dragon Rises Within The Moonlight  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The crescent moon was shining beautifully in the middle of the night. There is no match for anything on the night to oppose the weak light of lunar. It's shape showing the auguries that soon happen in Makai. The glittering star shows the secret darkness of night and leading the path. A young redhead teen walked toward the opened window in his private room. Nothing is more interesting than watching the view of midnight. At Yomi's territory there is a lot of things to do but everything is boring. The night breeze blew rustling his crimson hair. Some haze started shrouding the objects of view.  
  
" Maybe I should close the window. It's too cold already." He closed the window. He sighed and walked out from his slumber room during the peak of the darkness, when the golden lunar was blanketed by misty cloud.  
  
Lately Yomi was at his peak of his patience. Mukuro-sama, who was his enemy for a long time in Makai, brought some catastrophes for Yomi. Shura has tried to help his dearly father with all of his might, but his help is end in vain because of his limited power. Yes, Mukuro somehow had stolen Yomi's possessions. It must be her. Yomi and her are like a cat and a mouse. And of course their abhor will be burned until their death  
  
* Maybe when two persons who have the same level of strength meet, they will probably start fighting to show who is the greatest? *  
  
Lately the guards were decreased rapidly. They are murdered. The homicides of the guards keep increasing. It could be a possible that we will lack of guards in no time.  
  
" Sometimes we even don't realize that the day after, the property was nowhere to be found. The thief must be having an adept in speed and strength to mask his ki." Kurama sighed. The treasure room is surely far away from Yomi's room. ( Really far away more than you could imagine. If it's not true, then just imagine it..sweatdropped.^_^)  
  
He walked along the corridor. * Mukuro isn't someone who will do it by herself. If it's not in big danger she won't put her hand in that matter directly. She must have commanded someone. But who is in Makai has such a great speed * This time he will make sure to capture the thief. This riddle stimulates his brain too much.  
  
Suddenly he could hear the shrill sound and screaming voices in agony. " Masaka." He ran as fast as he could.  
  
The clouded moon was painted the crimson blood and eyes. A black creature was smashing its tail. The guards were failed to block its way, preventing it to come in. It has gone to the Yomi's treasure room. Kurama was increasing his speed to the location where the sound comes from.  
  
***He has come! Reveal your trueself and tell me the answer of this riddle. ***  
  
He was almost there and was greeted by the guards' corpses. The smell of blood was soaring to the fresh air. He stunned for a minute and met for a savage dark dragon with fiery eyes. The dragon was in freeze in its place and curtly moved with a beautiful mirror within its claw. It tries to run away by using the broken crystal window. But the redhead wasn't planned to let it ran away nor spare it.  
  
"If you don't mind to return every stolen things to their places, I may consider your freedom." Kurama warned the dragon with a solemn promise. The Black dragon assaults the fox merciless, but it seemed very tired to fight such a strong youkai as Kurama. Kurama took the advantage and bought some time to weaken the dragon. By moving gracefully, he avoids every blows and attacks on the same time. The mirror reflected the dancing battle with such twinkling stars perfectly.  
  
" Rose Whip!" Kurama summoned his beautiful but merciless weapon. The dragon almost missed the blow but suddenly it lost its balance and felt on the floor. The black dragon that once soaring on the air and claiming its freedom, slumped with painful sound. * It lost too much ki energy but why..? *  
  
The crimson eyes showed its shamefulness for its weakness. It snarled as Kurama walked toward it. The proximity between them could be counted easily now. * Don't try to step further or my claw will be stained with your blood.* Kurama take a step backward. "Who is it? Show your self!" . Kurama squinted and checked the area.  
  
*In front of you, baka! * the dragon was using the telepathy link. Kurama frowned. * Th..The dragon talked to me? * Kurama closed his eyes, tried to concentrate.  
  
*Just my imagination.just my imagination.* Suddenly the dragon moved and tried to flap it's wings. It got ready to flee from the kitsune which somehow appeal to it.  
  
*If I were you, I won't let my guard down in front of the enemy who you can't predict yet. * It soars once again in the air. The dragon passed the window and for it surprised the tree vines chained its body in short period. Kurama smiled in amusement. " I can't let go of you easily, am I? " The black dragon tried to free itself but it only caused more unsolved ties of vines. Finally it decided to give up after losing all of its energy.  
  
*I hate you.* the dragon shook its head madly. "You're in despair, eh? " * You dare to mock me again, you feel sorry for that. * Kurama grinned and put some seed out of his soft hair. "You shall rest before I investigate you." The seed starts sprouting and let out some gas. * Shimatta! * In no time the dragon was knocked out, fell into the deep sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Finally, Waaaaiii! It's finished! I can't believe it! Review please! Please! Any comment gladly accepted, but please be kind. I'm trying to update soon especially if there is someone who appreciates my work. 


	2. Hiei's prison

Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. At all! And this is forever!  
  
A/N : Thank you, thank you, thank you (thousand times) for review!!  
Especially for Tatoosh, amethyst bubble ( thanks for your cookie, give  
me more okay? ), siver-eyes magician girl and schizophrenic Kami, who  
were the first persons in the same day had written some reviews for me.  
I'm really happy!! There are my first reviews ( really the first,  
sweatdropped ) and for your appraising, I would work harder for my  
appreciation. Please give me some support, if I may ask? Forget to  
mention! I'm making Hiei is as tall as Kurama! He is a teen in my  
imagination of course. Wahahaha!! Review please? I really appreciate  
everything, even flame!  
  
The dusk had aroused, appeared between the high mountains. The king of the sky emerged and shone every part of the land. Beyond the colored sky, the birds were flying, chirping for greeting another beautiful morning. A teen, who is wearing all black opened his lids lazily. " Wake up, it's morning already." Soft voice like a murmur was heard like a lullaby.  
  
The black teen jolted hearing the unfamiliar voice. Suddenly he realized that his face is too near to the redhead. He was within an inch of Kurama. Unconsciously he moved back to the edge of the soft bed.  
  
" I can't believe it that the dragon was changing its form into human. Surprisingly there lays such a cute teen like you in the next day." Kurama smiled warmly. The other teen just glared deadly to the fox. " What is your name?"  
  
"...." The young dragon was silent. " Oh, I get it. If you don't have one then let me give you one. How about Pochi?" He flicked his ruby eyes, sickened of Kurama. " No one lives for humbling me or provoking me. And you have nerve to have fight with me? " Kurama giggled. " Are you insulting me?" His voice rose a bit.  
  
" Finally you talk to me "the ruby head still giggled " so what is your name? " The spiked hair teen kept his mouth closed. " Okay, Pochi, that's final! "  
  
" Hiei."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I SAID HIEI, YOU DEAF!! "  
  
" Gee, don't shout. I can hear you."  
  
Silence..  
  
" Fox, Where am I? "  
  
" My name is Kurama, not fox even it's a good nickname for me. "  
  
" Who cares about your name! What is this damn place?! "  
  
" Watch your mouth please. This is my bedroom. "  
  
" Hn, why everyone always concern about taste? "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
The silver fox moved himself and suited to Hiei's position. "Luckily Yomi isn't here even your presence has been reported. I'll take the responsibility to question you. "  
  
Hiei moves further away from the red hair. He shunned any body contact to other person. " You will get naught. "  
  
" Hmm, so Mukuro has a concern about the taste too? "  
  
" She comes noisy when it's about her antique's vase or stupid mirror. " Hiei stopped then gasped.  
  
" That's why I'm the one who asking you. You need a little trick to gain the answer, especially for a loyal person. " Kurama smiled wickedly. " But you realize it too fast. Maybe I have to use another way. "  
  
" Damn fox !@#$%^&*@#$%^&* "  
  
Kurama sighed. This will be a hard work.Maybe I should move him to another room. If I don't, it could be possible that he messed up all my things in my only private room. Kurama sighed heavily.  
  
Kurama had left the room. Hiei took his rest in a room that was a place that no one can enter without using the front door. Finally he goes somewhere, I'm getting nervous when he is around. I hate that feeling, something that makes you feel weak. He went down his bed and stood up on the cold floor. I have to think something to flee from this stupid prison room. He placed his hand on his forehead.  
  
I don't think I should change my form again for a while. Even my dragon form is stronger but it drained my ki too much. And that is the ridiculous reason why I end up in this foe's territory. He analyzed the room carefully to search any possible way to retreat. That room wasn't bad with some light within it. But there was some scattered ward at the only window in that room. The only possible way to retreat without causing harm for me is by using the front door. And it would not success actually.  
  
He scanned more and all he could see is the bed, table and some chair. At least they don't chain me. He walked toward the window and carefully touched it. Sudden bolt made him jolted. The bolt was occurred as the effect of the wards. He flinched and touched his burned fingers. Hn! Makes everything so complicated, don't you?  
  
He sat down with some pain on his bed. I couldn't return either if I could run from here. She will probably cast me out to carry on her sins. She won't give up until I can end this task completely. So, where is that mirror? If I stay here, I may get something to be acquired.  
  
He curtly squinted to the front door. He could hear the sound of the footsteps. He waited intently and raised his guard. Unluckily his katana was taken from him to decrease the possibility for him to run. The footstep ended in front of his door. Now what they want?  
  
The door was opened. Hiei frowned at his visitor. The crimson hair came into his room gracefully. His emerald eyes calmed like the thick green forest. It reminded him of the freedom flying freely in Makai. " So how is your day, dragon-san? " Kurama smiled gleefully.  
  
~~~  
  
How is it? Do I have any improvement or even less? Review please! Oh, and also I has planned on the other fic. Please read it if it comes, OK? It's " Forgotten florist ", the title of the plan! 


	3. retreat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything for forever.sigh, but I own  
Karui! He isn't an important character though.  
  
A/N : There is another chapter. Thanks for everyone who gives me some  
supports. And for Kyu, thanks for the your compliment. I'll try to  
learn more grammar and vocabulary! And for Amethyst bubble! Wow! You  
are always the first person, who reviews me. Thanks a lot! And thanks  
for the rain of cookie. I prefer chocolate, of course! I'll get  
toothache in no time. Hehehe.How about gaining some weight? I'm waiting  
for the reviews, OK? It's almost the time to say goodbye with my sweet  
holiday. I tried to write a loooot of fic since I might unable to  
update sooner like now. Oh well, let's start with the fic!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
The door was opened. " Hello, dragon-san." Kurama greeted me. Oh shit! Why! Why should he come?! The red head sat beside me, the bristled black hair and placed his hand on my tense shoulder. " Are you okay? "Kurama asked.  
  
" No, how could I feel well if someone deprives your freedom?! "  
  
I stood up abruptly and kept his distance from the silver fox. My face was red in anger. He did nothing but stared on the cold dark sapphire floor. Silence.  
  
" I do not wish this to happen, but you stole our possession. We can't let it happen, could you understand? " He lifted his head, his voice was full of grief. I glanced and mourned for my word. But I didn't admit it due to my pride of myself.  
  
" May I ask the current situation of Makai now?" Kurama gazed on my ruby eyes sternly. " Hn. " It was the only answer from me, but he seemed didn't mind. " Are we.in the edge of situation of wars? " The red head didn't wish for it but the truth seemed revealing itself. I turned my back, facing the silver Youko. " Yes. Can't you see it? The main reason of this crime of mine that you state is leading to the war. The mirror that I meant to steal was the last item we need for this. All the stealing items possessed power of magic." I smirked.  
  
" It means the war won't be started soon, am I right? Mukuro hasn't grasped the mirror and you got caught here. " He relieved a bit.  
  
" No, it leads the war even sooner." Kurama rose his head curtly, surprised by my answer. I looked away, avoiding eyes contact. " Mukuro won't wait for me. For this assignment, I had prepared myself to die. If I didn't return this morning, she will attack surely to get the mirror. She thought that I have died right now. " I smirked wider. " So what will you do, young fox? "  
  
Kurama smiled wickedly, " I'll do what a fox will do, like what you do as a dragon. " Then he left the room without a glance. I just watched the fox and closed my eyes. "It's useless, you know?" I focused my ki and took off my white ward that protected my forehead. The third eye, Jagan, glowed with some green light. It allowed me to scan the entire kingdom and map it in my head. "This should be enough."  
  
" Yomi wasn't present in his kingdom. It would be a perfect time to assault this empty kingdom. Mukuro would probably have known this information." I rose from his soft bed. "Time to go." I put a glance to the locked door. "This kind of seal never able to prevent me to go in or out. They should change this method. It's too ancient for now." I used the power of Jagan and it easily unlocked the door. "Hn. Finally I could get out from here. I'm sorry for that pretty fox. .Wait just a minute. What did I say just now? Oh God, I'm attached now. Surely I must go from here soon."  
  
Once again I closed my eyes and suddenly the view was blurred with a shroud of mist. I merged myself with the black dragon that I possessed on my right arm. The rest that other people could see was a giant dragon with its fierce ruby eyes. I rushed in the kingdom wildly, made a way to the secret exit gate. No guards lived after seeing me flee.  
  
I passed the gate and retreated without any fail. Then I once more time claimed my freedom in the dark sky. I hid myself in the thick forest and rushing to Mukuro's castle.  
  
In its way, I could see Mukuro's troops. They prepared for a long battle. They seemed waiting for a good time. They surrounded Yomi's kingdom without any chance to escape.  
  
I changed my form back to human. "Hiei-sama! You're alive!" the troops welcomed me.  
  
I didn't put any glance on those low demons. I passed them and asked," Has she made any move?" They shook their head without complaint my respond of their words earlier. " No, Mukuro-sama is having a meeting with Yomi-sama. If the meeting doesn't go well, any sign will be emerged and we'll attack under Karui-sama's order. We thought that you had died. "  
  
Died.? Me.? How ridiculous.  
  
"So you haven't got killed, Hiei-sama?" a voice came from the dark in the forest. " Karui. How dare you to humble me. " I glared at him coldly. " Of course I'm not, Hiei-sama. I didn't want to die by your twin dragon. "  
  
How could he know that I'm able to possess two dragons now?  
  
" So, will you be the leader of this assignment? " Karui asked me carefully. What a coward.Why you feel afraid of death? It means nothing but the end of pain. It's a proud to be die on the battlefield. "No." I answered. " I have to meet Mukuro. You are the one who should take this mission till the end on your shoulder, not me. " I walked away and without any possible blinks, I left them within the mist, merging with my dragon.  
  
This war.there is no other way to prevent it. The meeting is just a trick. They tried to buy some time to get ready.  
  
I didn't wish for this war. I knew that I was hungered of blood, but I also wished for my sister's happiness. In current situation, Makai will be in mess. Many people will die and she will shed tears even more, mourning for this war and the victims. I was so glad since there was a person who will sacrifice himself on my sister (though he was just a moron). I was glad that she lived safely in Ningenkai for a while.  
  
She is truly my opposite. She is pretty, pure, kind, and feminine. The animal really liked that little Koorime. She was loved by everyone, but I was her other reflection. Like the mirror, which reflected the opposite side. This was just the same. I was hunted by my damn birth. I was nothing but a cold killer machine. I never loved neither being loved. Who will love a Forbidden Child?  
  
But I never regretted my life. So far, I mourned only for one thing. I couldn't admit to my dearly sister that I was her brother, who was sought by her for a whole of her life. I can't. The great fire demon, who can kill thousands of low demons with one blink was afraid of his sister's rejection. This was pathetic.  
  
But I thought that leaving her alone was the right thing. At least she can feel a normal life, without any danger that might find her by our blood relation. She may be saddened if she knew that I was her brother. I better out of her life. A lot of friends would make her forget about me slowly. Maybe I'll be forgotten from her entire life. She deserved a happy life than me.  
  
Why we have a very different fate even as twin? Why our threads of fate couldn't entangle each other? We're just like the strange persons. I love you so much, but you even don't know me. We were from the same womb, but still from different clan. You are a Koorime ( ice demon) but I am a fire demon. There is no possibility for us to be united, ne? We're both the different person, you are too far for me to come to you.  
  
Love will alter, depend on the river of time. For now, your happiness is my life. For you, I shall give my life to end this war soon without any possible for another useless war. Then you can return to the place you belong. The Ice Land which ones perished will revived. Your home. Your mother's home. And to accomplish it, Makai only needs one leader. Who ever win is not my attention. Mukuro had known it either. But still we worked together for the same goal.  
  
Just a little more.  
  
~~~~  
  
The end of this fic is a little sad, isn't it? If you realized it, I put some words underline. It means Hiei never think to have the same mother with Yukina. Their differences made him feel unworthy to have the same mother. Poor Hiei-san, actually you're very precious. Wow! You can't count your fans! (Suddenly all the fans of Hiei struck him) Especially Kurama- san. I'm a mean writer. Hehehe.I'll make a better life for our little fire demon later. Mwahahaha! Ehem. review please! Spoiler: On the next fic! Kurama's POV!  
  
Note: Is any one know how to italic or bold the words in fanfic? Why it  
didn't appear in italic?! I'm depressed.It's not good. 


	4. behind the smile

Disclaimer: * Point on default chapter* (grin)  
  
A/N: Hehehe! ¦I know that my grammar is bad. Thanks for all my reviewers! If you find some minor mistakes, please let me know. I'll edit after considering the mistakes. Ok! I have a sister, who writes fanfic too, especially CCS. Her pen name is ju huo. If you don't mind, please read and review for her. Here I come! Review please! I'm trying a little method. Please tell me, do you like my new method to solve the matter about italic and bold? It's a bit boring with some spoiler of previous chapter.  
  
* bla bla bla * means thinking

// bla bla bla // means talking to myself 

( bla bla bla ) means author note  
  
Enjoy! As my promise, Kurama's POV! This takes place before Hiei's retreat.  
  
By Irisgem  
  
" Kurama-sama. "  
  
I heard someone calling my name from far. I didn't bother to turn my head back. I knew who called me, though. I decreased my speed of walking in order to let the chaser came near to me. I walked slowly and stopped. The vice-leader, who pursued me, was too slow. I just walked but still he couldn't reach me. His old age had taken everything from him, except his experience knowledge and his loyal for Yomi.  
  
I didn't mean to keep myself as an heir here forever. I would decline after some peace was within our grasp. Well, there was not a genuine peace in Makai, but at least some war wouldn't include a whole Makai. I had my own life in Ningenkai with my mother, my new stepfather also a stepbrother who was younger than me. After the death encountered my human mother, I would have to choose but not now. I'll have two options, to live as a human in Ningenkai or as a Youko in Makai. Should I return to my old self? After so much I altered myself to be a human.  
  
How if I returned back to a famous cruel thief, who loved some blood sheds. A youko, who had different partners every single night, betraying all his people?  
  
After I gained some acknowledge about trust by my mother, who hardly taught me about love and the power of belief, should I return to a youko? She must be unhappy for me to come like that.  
  
But as I walked piece by piece of my ningen life, I missed those days that flowed like a legend. It was like a magic, which turned the clock back by my imagined memories. To be free and lived in some adventure with some danger in it, those dream hurt my free heart. I was bound with my mother by my own wish and I never mourned it, except my little demanded flying heart that kept pounding heavily secretly. Maybe I started to be afraid of my Youko side.  
  
He huffed hardly and took his breath before he queried. His chest was up and down fast. I could see some qualm within his eyes.  
  
" Kurama-sama, are you sure to move the prisoner to the isolated guest room? Shouldn't you just banish him in the dungeon? Yomi-sama would think your kindness as a mistake, Kurama-sama. " He pointed his forefinger at me, with some tone in his words.  
  
I kept my own dignity. Was he insulting me or warning me?  
  
" Excuse me, but are you defying me now? "  
  
" I don't dare, but your scheming was a great risk to take. Are you sure that this can thwart him for unable to flee? "  
  
" No matter we arrest him in the dungeon, he would find his own way to unleash his half part to be a raven vagabond beyond the sky once more time."I said calmly. I had some venerable for the short old chancellor, but some old people worried too much about every thing.  
  
He watched me suspiciously, not believing in my ability and my prophecy words earlier. He had known of my tremendous agendas of hoax and undefeatable strength as a Youko, but still thought me weak based on my fragile human body.  
  
I knew about that dragon teen average strength by measuring it during our last night fight. I predicted that he would be able to run away no matter the obstacle was, except for some trick. I was planning to let him thought that he was free. But actually he was still in my grasp and he fell for my agenda before he knew it.  
  
All I had to do this time was obtaining some information from that prisoner. To distract some info from a type of person like him, wasn't as easy as anyone else. I just left the old man standing behind me with some trace of a cold glare. It meant I wouldn't allow him to follow me and ruin my plan.  
  
The day must be greeted by the white clouds floating in reddish yellow sky in Ningenkai by now. Time moved very fast, eh? The color of the sky in Makai didn't alter much. All you could see was some eerie dark sky with some lightning furnished the dark void. I took my way to the isolated room. Before I entered, I could feel some ki rising from inside.  
  
*Every thing seemed suspicious and all you could do was depending on yourself. He must be really a hard type of a guy. * I sighed for my prediction.  
  
I prepared myself for any worst possibility and turned the knob of the door. With my usual fake smile that I gave to everyone, I greeted him with some joke in it.  
  
" Hello, dragon-san, how is your day? "  
  
He watched me intently and he looked startled with my "visit". I worried a bit and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Are you okay? "  
  
// What am I saying? I should bring some human emotion here.//  
  
But I couldn't help it and I just let it happen. His muscles were tense. I chuckled a bit by his act. He snapped my hand out and snarled.  
  
" No, how could I feel well if someone deprives your freedom?!"

  
He stood up abruptly, faced his back to me. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his anger. I felt sadness flooding through my soul as I knew how it felt when you were chained by rules and sociality. I knew the pain when you should play the rule that was surely not your genuine self. That chain, even for different case like this, still has a similar little thing.  
  
I loved my mother and she was the reason for me to stay and fool myself to obey the stupid rule in Ningenkai. However, I still a Youko, who missed all the nature of Makai. In Ningenkai, I couldn't appreciate their nature. Their forest was died by the development of technology. Some people tried to bring the forest to life but it would only increase the rate of selling wood.  
  
I liked to step on the wet green grass with some dew, shining by the moon rays. I loved to sleep beneath the trees, which protected me from any harm. The colors of flowers in the meadow, the coldness of every droplet of rain, I wished to feel it with my freedom.  
  
I couldn't watch his eyes, so I just stared the dark blue of sea color floor aimlessly. This awkward silence made me felt strange. Every grief struck me. I should try any talk then.  
  
" I do not wish this to happen, but you stole our possession. We can't let it happen, could you understand? " I lifted my head that felt very heavy for some reason. I saw his eyes softened. The dark void in his ruby eyes had gone. I didn't feel any fear some how.  
  
Suddenly I remembered my aim to come here. I asked him carefully, " May I ask the current situation of Makai now?"  
  
All his answer was just a simple "Hn". A word that only Kami-knew-where. I just took it as a "yes".  
  
" Are we…in the edge of situation of wars? " I asked in doubt. I would hate the answer as I knew exactly the answer was. He turned his back and smirked.  
  
// Okay, I don't need your word then. // His smirked could be understood easily. And he still answered it, though. " Yes. Can't you see it? The main reason of this crime of mine that you state is leading to the war. The mirror that I meant to steal was the last item we need for this. All the stealing items possessed power of magic."  
  
// Oh, that's the reason behind the endless theft then. Just as I thought. But with his presence here and the absence of the mirror from Mukuro's hand, shouldn't the war be delayed? It allowed us to prepare for some more. //  
  
But his answer was the opposite and I should move soon. Somehow from his answer, I felt pity for him. He was ready to die only to provoke this war? What could he get for it? He even encountered me with a silly question.  
  
" So what will you do, young fox? " I chuckled for his question. First, I wasn't that young that innocence enough. I didn't mean I was old too. As a fox spirit, I've just passed half of my teen age. ( Umm…is it right? I think that he isn't adult enough.) And two, I'll do like a fox will do. That was the nature, right?  
  
I left his room. I had some info more than enough. Then I'll just have to wait him to flee and Yomi to return. My fiery hair moved lazily with some melody by the wind and the tree leaves. I had had enough of this war and I was bored by all of this.  
  
//What am I doing here? Why should I care about Makai? Am I planning to live here after my mother's lost? //  
  
I shook my head. This war should be done within one month, before the holiday ended. My school would start soon afterward.  
  
That bristled hair…I had some feeling not to trick him. My heart felt in pain for it. His hair smelled like a pine tree. When I was near him, I missed the life of Youko. I was just appealed too much with nature. A dragon wasn't that kind of animal gone extinct already? Especially for a black fire dragon. All I knew that the fire youkai was the only species of demon, which had some relation with the fire dragon. And the fire demon race had long doomed as well as the Koorime. There were wars between those two races.  
  
Suddenly I felt some burst large amount of ki rushed to the secret gate.  
  
*Huh? How could he know about the secret gate? Well, it's not the time  
to freeze here. *  
  
I followed the ki of fire. It must be him. I didn't know that he would make a move that fast. His health wasn't at its peak. When I ran along the corridor, all I could see was some corpse.  
  
* Oh great, you killed another guards again…* I sighed.  
  
I rushed in the forest, followed the black dragon. I didn't forget to mask my ki too. I tried to catch my distance up with it, but my legs were almost failed me. My ningen body was too weak.  
  
Luckily, after panting that hard, that dragon stopped for a while. It changed again into a cute teenager. As always, he wore his black cloak with a white scarf, which hung around his neck.  
  
He didn't pant even a single drop of water. He had flied that far * and I panted already * but he hadn't tired?! Ok, if I returned to my human world, I would make sure to bring him over to participate all of international competition. Uh oh, no joke for now.  
  
I took a peek behind the trees. When a Youko entered the forest, he could be very dangerous. The trees helped me in masking my ki and my presence. I could see two generals and more or less than two hundreds of troops. I couldn't hear the conversation obviously between Hiei and the other general. If I move forward, I would be found out as I was too close to them.  
  
" Of course, I don't dare. To mock a great heir of Mukuro-sama, who possesses the twin black dragon, the legendary fabulous animals, is a fatal mistake. The other general admitted. I could see his frown. I thought he was in foul mood now.  
  
* Two dragons…This could be very hard. *  
  
" Thus, Hiei-sama, will you the one, who lead these soldiers? " I concentrated enough to listen. But I could see the other general's eyes were pleading. He really wished to be the leader to come front us. I won't lose to him. With his personality, I could predict the possibility of winning.  
  
But it wasn't easy. There was Hiei. He was hard to be understood and his strength shouldn't be underestimated. If he guarded here, I couldn't move by myself. Actually Yomi had told me not to move by my own, but I had my own plan.  
  
" No, You're chosen. Then you should do this by yourself."  
  
I saw my chance. He went as a dragon once more time and left his troops. I touched the nearest tree from me, sent my youki in it. The trees within the forest started to move soundlessly under my command. With a single second, all of his troops were assaulted with my razor leaves. The battlefield soon became a pool of blood.  
  
The general was confused. He managed to shun some attack and left with some scratches over his body.  
  
" Where do you want to go? " I smiled and emerged myself from the thick wild forest to his vision. He jolted by my voice and turned his back.  
  
" You…you are…No! The legendary Youko Kurama has died long.  
  
" And what if I don't? " I smirked. My Youko side had taken over my body.  
  
I left no trace of living. This was a hell. A hell was on Earth. I watched the dead sky, which looked mourning my sin. The blood stained all over my Red Chinese cloth.  
  
They were just demon…I tried to shove away my grief. But lived in human world, I started to feel. I held my tear with all of my might. Under the flash of lightning and dark sky, I cursed for my action.  
  
Suddenly a question popped inside my head. // Do I really need to kill to bring the peace? //  
  
I froze there and brought myself to Mukuro's kingdom. The meeting between two big kingdoms should be over soon. I knew the meeting was just a kind of disguise. There would be no peace. No one would like to give up.  
  
// But how many victims shall die? Do this war really bring a peace? //  
  
My worries were unanswered. All I knew later was a painful love.  
  
~~~~  
  
I had no idea for now. I'll think some more. Well, my holiday is over. Bye bye my beloved reviewers Sob! sob! Hehehe. Just kidding. I'll keep this fic to update. Hey, any suggestion is happily to be received. Very gladly! I may continue this fic a bit longer. I have another plan for another story. Sheez…how many story I like to make now? Hehe! sorry. I'm afraid I would lose the idea if I don't write it soon. Review please!


	5. romantic bloody kiss

Disclaimer: I hate to write this..Fine! I admit it! I don't own YYH!  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm brainless now. I don't know what to write. Please don't  
be angry. I'll survive to write this better. And THANK YOUUUUUU for all  
reviewers so far. Thanks to you this story can keep go on. And for Suki-  
san, I'm sorry not to explain properly. On my story, there is no Reikai  
Tantei or connection between Hiei and Kurama. ( I'm sorry, Togashi-sama  
to change the story entirely ^_^6) But still Yusuke and Kuwabara are  
still exist, especially Yukina! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai are Kurama's  
friends on Ningenkai and Yukina lives in Genkai's temple with Kuwabara  
as her closest friend. Sorry, I'll write Kuwa+Yukina a little in this  
story. For the lovers of Yuri or Yaoi, so sooooorrrrryyy! I hope this  
explanation helps much.  
  
Warning : Yaoi K+H, I don't push you to read and become the fans of  
Yaoi, so don't flame me for that reason. I accepted the flame about  
my bad grammar or story but not for that one. Remember!  
  
* bla bla bla * means thought  
  
( bla bla bla ) means author's note.  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I landed on the opened space on the top of the palace. The thunder rumbled over the livid sky of Makai, the world of demon. There was no difference between the night and day. These murky night and the eternal foul weather provoked me without any sincere reason.  
  
I walked along the passage in solitude. There was undying darkness. No one expected my return since they thought I had met Kami. I chuckled on myself. There were no Kami. And if it was, they can do nothing. They only could watch as the war waged.  
  
Suffer and pain, they could do nothing against those. For me, there was no belief on Kami. I depended on my own as no one could be trusted to watch over my back. Belief was the beginning of the unendurable pain and it was something awkward for demons. Such a close and secure feeling made me felt in disgust.  
  
So there was no possible for me to believe on something that unreliable, right? Some strong spirit, which called as Kami by the demon weren't much. Some believed on them for their marvelous strength but nothing more than the incredible power. ( Ex: Inari, inugami and etc.)  
  
There was too much serenity in this kingdom. Most troops had gone to the frontline, prepared for attack. We believed that there would be no any peace treaty between two kingdoms. These kingdoms were too big and too far on spreading their wings of authority. No one would like to give up on their territory and both of sides wanted to reign over the Makai completely.  
  
There was no concern of me. I only had my beloved sister in my thought. She was the light in my utter darkness of mind. Her happiness was my every thing and in order to grasp it, I didn't care how many victims should fall.  
  
After a long walk in the passage, which blackened as I walked deeper, I found the light on the edge of vision. I saw a guard. I tapped his shoulder from behind. He jolted as he didn't recognize my presence before. His salamander appearance sickened me.  
  
" Hi.Hiei-sama! You're alive! "He took a step backward. I glared on him coldly. He knew the menacing gaze of mine and shut his mouth. It was good enough for him to know his mistake. He better thanked for his spared head. No one usually stayed alive after provoking me.  
  
" How is the condition? " I demanded his answer. He stuttered and fear crossed along his vein.  
  
"The meeting is almost end, but there is still no agreement between them. Probably the peace treaty wouldn't be signed. We're waiting the command of Mukuro-sama to assault. "  
  
* Hn. As I predicted. Everyone can see the future of this meeting without thinking after all. *  
  
" I shall rest on my room. Please inform Mukuro that I have returned. I would not like to wait her for long time. I'll meet her afterward. " I looked him over my shoulder.  
  
I left, leaving the message to the salamander demon. I just passed the door of the meeting chamber like wind. I glimpsed on the brown wooden door and went on.  
  
Passing the glass window, which the dimmed moonlight came through inside from made me yearning of the eternal of this silence and serenity. ( Hey, is there moon in Makai? Tell me!! ) Its mystical reflected light waned and encouraged me to wend alone. The darkness of night was the source of my power to transform to the fabulous legend of black dragon.  
  
I had to sacrifice my physic and spirit much for power. To gain the black power of dragon I had burned my right arm ( left or right? ) and to get the power of vision, I had implanted the third eye, Jagan. I seek for power and I had a possibility to offer my life for it.  
  
It was all for her. Only for a little maiden, who was very precious for me to lose.  
  
I saw on the locked doors on my right side. There was no one inside this area already. It was very quiet. My footsteps echoed hardly in the passage. The only unlocked room was my slumber room. I held on the knob.  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand above my palm, which was on the knob. The ruby flame flickered in front of my face. I gasped for my reckless. Did I put my guard off that far? A soft voice was heard beside my ear. It made me shuddered. I even didn't dare to know the trespasser was and face him. As adolescence, he was shorter about five centimeters from my height.  
  
" I found you, my little dragon. " ( umm.little? ^_^6 )  
  
* I knew that voice. *  
  
I turned to him and watched the marvelous beauty of God's art. His wicked smiled showed the other nature of him. His gentle hands gripped my both hands harshly quickly and squeezed me to the cold sapphire wall. This proximity made my heart palpitated.  
  
" What? Are you not happy to see me? " He grinned. My brows furrowed.  
  
* What kind of hoax did he intend to play? *  
  
I couldn't move my body at my will. It was never happened. I felt intense and jaded because of this. We were too close less than a pace. My heart sounded too loud that could be echoed in a whole passage.  
  
I felt weakened as my energy went out from my body. I drowned in the emerald pool within his eyes. But I also could see the other color beside that one. It was...golden.  
  
Suddenly I snapped out of this weakness as I felt the urge in my soul to flee. I yanked my hand away, unleashing myself from his grasp. I quailed for his beauty. The silhouettes of ours were vaguely dancing on the eerie night.  
  
The time elapsed out of my imagination. We lingered on the freezing time and didn't dare to make any sound or merely movement. One move would alter anything.  
  
Suddenly he pulled me forcefully through the door of my private room and cornered me once again. He shushed me by putting his hand on my mouth. I could hear the footsteps to our location.  
  
His menacing gaze told me not to make any foolish action. I just let myself to obey him. It didn't mean I would do as he said. I would finish him off later. Why were the footsteps heard too slow and soft?!  
  
I almost choked for his sudden move. He let me take a breath. And it was a big mistake.  
  
Within a second, I took out my dearly katana and pointed it to his creamy skin neck. I turned the table out of his plan. I saw no fear in his eyes and I knew he was thinking a way to take out his mission successfully. He was really a genuine soldier. What a disappointment of fate to put us on the different side. He would actually make a perfect ally.  
  
He moved backward slowly, neared the pure glass window. I followed him, extinguished every single hope he had to pushed me in snare. Suddenly he tripped by the wood brown chair and tumbled. I tried to catch his arm but ended in vain. I was also tripped by his stretch legs and fell over him afterward. And then it happened.  
  
Our lips met gracefully and stayed there for a long time. I felt in the incredible nervous. My mind was blind, my body won't move. We were both in trance. I locked on staring his bottomless sparkling forest eyes. A sudden alien feeling struck me for the boy that was beneath my muscled body.  
  
His pink lips were as soft as silky cloth. I wondered if it was the feeling of paradise. I wanted to keep this tickled feeling inside me. It was eternal warmth and a complete bliss.  
  
But then.I didn't deserve this. Something was not right to do so.  
  
I pushed him abruptly. He flinched in pain and groaned in stress. I brushed my lips with my bare palm. I let him to take his time to balance his slim body while I took my katana, which flew as the result of the earlier accident.  
  
I stood up like a high wall, which encountered him. His laying mode was very enchanting even for me, the frigid adolescent teen that you had ever seen. I tried to put myself in composure by taking a long breath. I panted too hard.  
  
I glared on him furiously. But still he would acknowledge. my fiery eyes were softened. This day was really a long, tiring day. I just didn't want to shame myself. I hope it was all just nothing but a mere dream. I wished to arouse by the shriek voice of the guards on my bed.  
  
But no matter I denied it, I still in the reality, the one who kissed the redhead. I kissed the heir of foes.  
  
* Great. Now I would be hung for this sin. *  
  
Unconsciously I moved my fingers upon my lips and brushed them slowly. His eyes were seemed in fascinating looked. I hate his appealing form, especially myself to be carried by his beauty.  
  
My ego was aroused as fast as the light rays. I hacked several of his silky ruby hairs. I just hated to feel any passion or affinity. I had to let go of this sickening feeling.  
  
I shouldn't feel. I didn't believe on the eternal things. Everything was as ephemeral as the fragile green leaves. If death did exist then there was no eternity as well for heart. Heart was weaker than the life was. Anything that akin to love was the beginning of endless pain. Demons suffered for those useless heart and passion. Then I was flustered unreasonably.  
  
He moved to the center of the room and concealed behind the wooden momiji leaves carving trestle table. I turned and chased him. He gasped for my sudden mad moves. He frowned for a while and took a marvelous red rose out from his long hair.  
  
" ROSE WHIP! " The sudden storm of rose petals appeared. Its red color petals shattered and hit my face gently. A whip with thorns was within his possession. The bloody color of the queen of flowers stained my room and spread its sweet smelling fragrance. I lost my mind and attacked mildly.  
  
I limped on the table and moved my sharp glinting sword down to his head. He shunned to left but the blow still hit his shoulder mercilessly. He flinched. The trickle of fresh blood fell and stained his purple reddish Chinese tunic.  
  
He held his shoulder with one of his free hand and assaulted with the moving lively green whip. I defended myself with my favorite weapon and soon was heard a clank sound. Soon the room became a battlefield.  
  
His droplet of blood could be compared with the fragment of rose petals. The carpet was painted to the red one. As he moved, the blood fell from his hands. The sweet fragrance was altered with sharp bloody smell. It was sickened me as we kept in fight.  
  
His face soon went paler and whitened. Without any second, he fell for loss of blood in a big amount. His sudden unconscious form snapped me out from my madness. I stunned. How could I slip my temper like this? This was one of the reasons why I wasn't a suitable brother for my little ice maiden.  
  
I mourned for this. If I should correct my mistake, please tell me what I should do?! I watched him helplessly. As time went on, he might die. He was my foe, but still.No. I should help him to pay back for the slipping foolish action. It was for me to make me a better sibling, not for him. If I didn't help him, I would live with a shame for losing my mind.  
  
So, I took him on my bed. Soon my pure white blanket was painted in black reddish color. I wasn't a good doctor. I just did what I normally did when I was wounded. I couldn't ask anyone to help. How would they react if they saw me saving the enemy? It meant all my scheming and patience would be useless. Then Yukina.she won't be able to return to her ice land.  
  
I took a chair and sat beside the pretty teenager. The stream of blood compared to his ruby hair, which met his waist. I brought a basin that full of water and small towel. I immersed the towel and twisted it to dry the moist cloth. Putting the towel aside, I unclad his tunic. Why did he wear a lot of clothes? There were two layers of clothes that he wore.  
  
I blushed slightly, watching his bare chest. The wound was severe and flooded more blood from the gaping skin. He sweated more as I cleansed his severe wound. I could hear his fastened breath and the dripped sound of water, which mixed with red liquid.  
  
I raised the youki and transferred it to him. It would help him to supply the energy to heal the wound. I was in limit too. I was just transformed to black dragon and consumed most of my power. The distance between kingdoms was not a normal distance. You had two nights of walking o achieve the other kingdom if you were just a low demon.  
  
Before I could take my sleep, here was the intruder. He was also wounded to death. This was just my unlucky day. My mission jaded me enough and he added my job. Now I was really in a foul mood.  
  
His wound finally started to stop bleeding. My weary eyes were felt very heavy. I couldn't resist against the darkness that soon consumed me to dream. My head fell to the soft bed while I was sitting beside one of enemy.  
  
But also someone who was very precious for me afterward.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ohhhh.I'm tired!! I spend two hours, sitting in front of my computer. Sorry guys, my head aches already. So this is the end for a while. Haha. review please. For everyone who had supported me, thank you. Because of you all, I could finish this chapter. Meet you soon!! ^_^ 


	6. believe

Disclaimer: Kurama is mine! Hiei is mine too! Yukina too! And etc etc!! Bwahaha!! Giech! ( strangled by YYH Character ) Yukina : scary.Kuwa : No worries Yukina-san, I'm the greatest handsome marvelous man will protect you! Hiei : * glare * Try if you can* shrug *. Put her in a box. Author: I'm not! But it's true that you're mine!! (hug Hiei) Kurama: Hey! What are you doing to my Hiei!! Author: NO! He's mine! You too!! Kurama: Sorry, it seems we have to put her somewhere as soon as we can. I'm getting a headache and should go home soon. Yusuke: Hey, I agree!! ( take Irisgem to a box. ) Hiei: Cih, I'm save. I'm going to regret my word soon but..thanks. Author: NO! MINE! MINE!!! All: Ah, Shut up!  
  
A/N : Not much word ^_^6. I'm crazy enough up there. Thanks to Legolas19 and Disturbing One for reviewing me lately without any exception for other reviewers. This chapter is especially for everyone who reviews me. Sorry, it seems there is some problem with fanfiction.net. There is a reviewer whose review is gone. I'm NOT deleting it (I like review ^_^), but it's gone! I've tried in checking it, but still.. You may check if your review is there or not. I'm sorry for the one whose review is lost. But still this chapter is also made for you. Let's start!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The rustling forest ...  
  
Sound of rumbling thunder ..  
  
Utter pain darkness..  
  
Silhouette ...Smell of Blood..  
  
Voice.Whose voice.?  
  
I opened my tired eyes slowly. The sudden flash of lightning made me squinting. The light of crystal lamp chained by thousands pearls made me moved my hand on my forehead. It helped me to block the light since it hurt my eyes a lot .  
  
I tried groggily to move as I realized that I wasn't in my room. I was neither in my room on Makai nor on Human world. The pain made me wince for my ignorance on moving. I watched my body that was wrapped with some bandage. It was brown reddish like maroon. The dried blood stained all over my skin. I just hoped my cloth would be washed easily. It was hard to wash blood without leaving any stain.  
  
Before I could remember the reason for me for being here, a click sound of huge wooden oak door upstaged me to a young teen form. The bristled hair teen entered the room without sound of step. He was almost like flying but still got touch with ground.  
  
He didn't saw me. Maybe he shunned any contact of our eyes but I still watched him intently.  
  
" Do you like to look at the marble floor more than watch for you enemy? "  
  
Finally I got his attention. He fleeted a glimpse on my face and spoke like a murmur of winter wind.  
  
" You have no chance. If you try to sudden attack, it means you kill yourself."  
  
" Oh, who knows? "  
  
" ...Your wound isn't fully healed. You also can't get out from here and start battles."  
  
He smiled at me mockingly. " But if you choose to suicide, it's your choice. "  
  
I didn't know why, I didn't feel anger for his words. I was even amused by him. He gave a tedious look then sat beside me. I could hear his slow whisper of breath.  
  
" This made us even. I hate to owe something. " He spoke with tired tune in it.  
  
" Do you stay awake a whole night? "  
  
He gave me an it's-not -your-business glare. He returned my green of forest cloth while he immersed a small plain towel under the water in blue basin with his other free hand.  
  
" Your blood is hard to be cleaned. You do it for yourself later. Now, will you unwrap the bandage yourself or do you need my help? " He offered.  
  
I considered it a bit. It would be hard for me to do it myself. But to be unclad in front of a stranger?! I was in rapt condition for a moment while he was getting bored of waiting.  
  
" Fine." He merely took a decision by one side and soon doing the bandage.  
  
" Huh? Wa.wait!! " I gave no choice but lingered on the bed. He was very deft with his hand. It didn't take long to free myself from long cover like maroon ribbon. The severe wounds had healed. With enough rest, probably I would be able to move from here.  
  
He gave me the moist towel to cleanse dry blood on my creamy skin. He was too close that made my heartbeat fastened. Luckily he didn't see the sudden flush on my cheeks.  
  
A sudden knock snapped me out of this romantic time. He turned his face to the door and walked toward it. He opened the door a little, which like a gate lazily without putting any effort. He got out and closed the door to not allow me to be seen.  
  
" State your business. " He said coldly. I thought he was too heartless and cold by measuring his nature.  
  
  
  
Yes, it was right. But how could he act like having two personalities? And he was also.handsome. And that thought made me blush redder.  
  
// What am I thinking? I must be too long in Makai that make my Youko nature arise.//  
  
" Mukuro-sama wishes for your presence within ten minutes, Hiei-sama. The frontline troops have been destroyed and Karui-sama was found died with red petals found as hint. "  
  
// Karui? He was the general that I killed? //  
  
" I understand. You may leave." He commanded the guard with a secret message voice like go-away-from-here-right-now. The steps were heard leaving the corridor. He got himself inside his room and sighed.  
  
" How is the meeting? " I asked him as he walked passing me and took his black cloak along his white scarf. He gazed on me impassively and silently went to the bed.  
  
" We both know that the peace treaty won't be signed. Why still you ask like an oaf? "  
  
His blunt word hurt me so much. It wasn't usual for me to get hurt by mocking word. Some human criticized more mercilessly but I didn't even care to listen. But when he was the one who said it and it was hurt like a knife. With a sadness sign on my face, he looked in grief. But he still said nothing.  
  
He melted the cold silence by talking to me. " I don't care what you intent to do afterward. Just don't mess my place. "  
  
" But it was in mess already. " I defended myself.  
  
He glared with a grim half-heatedly at me. " Fine! Just don't mess it more than before! "  
  
I thought it was kind of fun to tease him on some way. I giggled as I spoke, " It was you after all who messed this room. "  
  
He groaned angrily and left me with " Hn!" He even didn't forget to leave with loud ' BLAM' sound of the door. I chuckled and stopped since the wound hurt me now as I moved.  
  
I looked at my surrounding, stayed in vigilant. I should depend on myself since that only black protector of mine left me. It would be hurt to move then I had to use my plants.  
  
I took out some seed from my crimson long hair and sent some ki in it. There was a flowerpot with dying plant. How poor it was.Soon it took a root in that red brick flowerpot and bloomed. I watched them with pleased as it spread its stem all over the room.  
  
And it hit the vase. A breaking sound shattered the silence. I stunned there and thanked for his secluded room.  
  
But I was not really in relief. I messed his room with the shattered porcelain of Chinese vase. I buried my face on my hand and mourned for the result of my act.  
  
// Oh, great. He will kill me now.//  
  
I reposed on the soft slumber to take out my exhaustion of using ki. The front door was guard by Makai eater plant with some thorns as blunt as knives. At least I could take some nice sleep. I pulled the fluffy blanket reached my chest and closed my lazy eyes comfortably. And soon I drowned into the darkness. I thought it was fine to put all of my body function off. Somehow, I believed in that young general.  
  
I had my trust on that young enormous black dragon without any doubt. Maybe that was something that called miracle of bond.  
  
Short, eh? I think the long chapter is tiring. ( whether reading or writing ^_^ ) Maybe I'll write longer next time. I got the writer block finally. No worries! I still will think something up! Still, Review please! Thanks for all reviewers! .Next Update! Forgotten Florist! Please review if there are some mistakes. Bye bye! Ja, mata! Adios! Sayonara! 


	7. just message

Disclaimer: I'm not listening! Don't push me to write this!!!!  
  
A/N : Hehe.. took me long enough to continue. Sorry! I'm on other fic. Please forgive me!! And I also got a mount oh homework either. Let's accuse the teacher! Hahaha! ( Lazy student ^_^ ) Thanks to all reviewers that help me to continue this fic soon.  
  
By Irisgem.  
  
(I still write my name for those who doesn't know my name. Haha what a promotion. )  
  
The sand of time flew slowly but surely. The gleam of this darkness made me hard to see the view clearly. The silhouette danced like a fiery flame. I took a glance to the young lad, who was cladding the black Chinese Tunic. His solemn face was in sleeping mode. His eyes were looked jaded as he had a meeting that lasted for three hours.  
  
He was almost angry and got mad of me when he entered his private room. Well, it was all because I messed his room 'MORE' than before. The piercing fragments of the beautiful antique vase scattered all over the sparkling marble floor that was covered with crimson furry carpet. Not only that, I grew my Makai plants to all of direction, even to the corner of this room to protect me while he was away. I sweat dropped when he came.  
  
I was in deep dream while he was returning back. I woke by the click sound of the doorknob. He actually almost slapped, but stopped on the middle way. He took a deep sigh and sat on the chair. Without waiting another second, he closed his tired ruby eyes and kept them shut until now. What he amazed me was he didn't took the bed. He kept lending me his soft sheet though he was also needed it.  
  
I tried to concentrate on the book that I got from his table. I was so sure that these books were never opened before since they were still like the new ones. There were some exceptional for the books of Martial Arts though.  
  
I couldn't resist for not staring at him. His lovely childish face appealed so much that broke my attention most times. The darkness had reigned once more time over this world. Lightning kept crumbling on the sky, became the only source of light for this beautiful but full of sin night.  
  
The air went colder every minute. The icy feeling went through my vines. It made me shivered with strange tickling in my heart. My soft side of human arose and made my feeling gentler than the spring breeze. I took a white warm blanket with me and stood up on the somehow warm carpet. I allowed my feet to get near to him while I was also staring through the gray foul weather outside.  
  
When there was only two more pace between us, suddenly with a high velocity, a black blur was gone in front of my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, pretending as if I didn't see anything. By the time I opened my eyes, I didn't see anyone on that comfortable luxury chair.  
  
For my sudden intruding, the sharp katana pointed on the side of my neck from behind. I gasped with a quick breath and didn't make any foolish move. The trickle of blood flew down from my ivory neck flesh, matched perfectly with the flaming waist length hair that I had.  
  
I heard a whispering low voice on my ears. It shuddered me like the cold winter snowflakes. After a long awkward silence, he pulled away his shining weapon and covered it. I turned back to see him with the stained pure blanket of blood on my hands. He gave me a tedious look with anger inside the ruby orbs.  
  
" What are you intending to do? " He glared as scary as the dragon's eyes. Especially he had three eyes that made me in fear even more. His menacing sentence was with the tune of warning. He was really like a frantic wild animal. Well, the demons of Makai were similar like the animal. We were survived by killing others. On the same time, we also shaped like human.  
  
We lived on the freedom that we had. Didn't believe or rely on other people, these were how to keep living. There was no mercy within the pretty cold eyes of demon. And it was something that I came to learn when I got stuck on a woman human's womb. I began to feel love and mercy. I started to know the feeling of believe and kindness. These humans feeling made me curious but also fascinated.  
  
I smiled warmly to him while he was glaring at me. Soon his eyes were softened and took back his seat. Maybe a smile was also a good weapon of human? I spoke gently, not wanting to provoke him more than this. The blanket on my folded hands was so warm that made me sleepy again.  
  
I offered the blanket in front of his face directly that seemed surprised him so much. He took the blanket without much word. But his blushing face made me realized how much my act touched him.  
  
" I was just going to cover you with this when you suddenly assaulted me. Thanks for my luck that I didn't get killed before. " I laughed jokingly. He looked frustrated.  
  
" Shouldn't you thank to me for my mercy? "  
  
I stunned for his comment and laughed again. This time, it was full of relief and real smile. A tear came out from my eyes for laughing that much. He replied me with a sharp glare.  
  
" No, I wouldn't thank you. Demon shouldn't have mercy, especially you with so much proud, hmm? You should be grateful that I didn't thank you at all. "  
  
He smiled mockingly and shut his lids again. I didn't wait too long to see him sleeping. I lied back on the fluffy mattress and also fell to nice sleep. We were both deep in feelings, got interested to each other. His frigid face was so mysterious that fascinate me to reveal something behind it.  
  
Maybe I would take time longer to return to Yomi's kingdom if I could.  
  
I tidied the room for a while before I took another rest. The morning had come somehow. The time in Makai couldn't be predicted by the weather. The night and noon were just the same. That was the reason for demons for willing to dominate the Ningenkai.  
  
The lightning still thundered violently with flash of lights. But I still could listen the chirping birds and the growls of the dogs. There was no one but me in this room. This solitude was so familiar for me. I didn't feel lonely though. I would rather rejoice for this serenity. I couldn't have this silence time in Ningenkai with roaming fans and home works.  
  
After I folded the blanket and cleaned the pieces of vase on the floor, I masked my ki and went out to balcony. I could feel the touch of gentle wind. The smell of forest and soil made me missed the life of fox.  
  
He was away again for his duty. I had stayed here for three weeks already. I just didn't want to return yet. He never asked me whether I was going home or not either. We just left everything like that without caring so many problems.  
  
I may get bored in this room that was like a prison. I couldn't wander the place more than this room. The limits were the door and the glass window. But not for now. I took a book out of the wooden bookshelves and flapped the pages. I loved reading the books on the bed and got sleep by coincidence. It made me felt so free to do.  
  
I was never able to get relax in Ningenkai. There was a place of never resting world. I also loved the space he gave to me to be alone. He never spoke many words. I also didn't reply with long complicated sentence. Every day passed like that, but with comforting time. No worried about school and works.  
  
I didn't have much time either to get back to my routine world. The holiday would be over after another three weeks. I was just regaining a quite friend through the hardship and war, when I should return to my proper place. I just left my thought there when I heard a click sound. I stared long enough to see the visitor.  
  
Then I saw him. I sighed in relief. I was hoping some fool guards didn't catch me. It would come worse for him if his secrets were found out that he was keeping an enemy and helping him to get better.  
  
He watched me questioningly. I waved my hand as the sign for him to forget about it. He didn't push me to answer either. He was really a quite partner. I tidied his bookshelves and the vase. He didn't care about my cleaning hobby though.  
  
" Oi. "  
  
" Hmm? " I responded while I was putting the books into their proper place. I didn't bother to look at him either.  
  
" Don't you miss your home yet? "  
  
My hand shook suddenly that the books were fallen from my hand. He realized the odd respond of mine just after he said that.  
  
" Maybe. " I squatted on the floor and picked up some fallen books. Why my hands were trembling so hard? He was just asking a brief question. Why should I get shock that much? I shunned his eyes and walked to the other bookshelves.  
  
" It is so dangerous for you to stay here. If you were found out, I would get problem enough. I am so hard to get Mukuro's trust. I couldn't fail this time. For her.." His voice was fading on the last words. His eyes were also wandering on the uncertain place.  
  
I stared at him with anxious. Did he just say 'her'? Did he have a lover or family? He never told anything, neither myself. My heart ached a bit. Not wanting to ruin this awkward friendship, I kept quiet.  
  
" If I could, I would retreat tomorrow. " I smiled and continued my work. I was very professional on masking my face. The truth was I didn't want to leave here yet. This place was so distracting with the offering freedom and accompany. I sighed and raised my hand to the upper bookshelves when I felt a strong hand held my hand tight.  
  
I could feel the heat breath on my neck. I blushed like the precious ruby stone when he got closer to me. Suddenly he took the book in my hand. I couldn't reach the height either, so he tried to help me. Soon I realized how tall he was.  
  
Then the soft whisper blew like the gentle spring wind that made me shivered. He squeezed my hand with his rough skin. He was just about to talk when he stopped in the middle way. There was so much doubt inside his flickering fiery ruby eyes. I lifted my head to see his face clearly.  
  
" You just don't know what I have been thinking about your beauty. That's the reason why you shouldn't be here for another long. " He admitted his genuine feeling that made me felt tickling inside. He wasn't like his usual frigid face. There were so much emotion that engulfed like a tidal wave with thousands pearls of sparkling emotion and danger.  
  
I stared him for long period before I could stand the loving embrace with his hand on my slender waist. I closed my eyes and snatched a simple kiss but full of pure beauty and passion. He didn't reply at first. It hurt me so much to think that he didn't have any feeling for me.  
  
I pushed him away and set myself free from his encircling arms. While I was just pulling myself away, with a quick movement pushed my back to him. I wasn't in alert that he surprised me so much. With a rough kiss but sweet like butterflies, he embraced me once again but tighter.  
  
Gasping for the lost air, we broke the meeting of our lips and panted hard. His face was almost as red as my ruby hair. He unconsciously brushed his lips with the sleeves of his Chinese cloth.  
  
The forgotten books were scattered untidily, until there was no place to step beside the place we stood. We both blushed madly and didn't dare to ruin the perfect worth time with useless conversation. I just didn't want to see anything yet beside him, but it would be a cruel thing to do for him. He had his freedom to do what he liked to.  
  
I smiled warmly yet lovely and didn't let my rapt thought reigned over me. I tried to fill this empty awkward silence by picking up the books that as thick as the dictionary. They contained a lot of information that consisted of Makai's life and environment.  
  
Since he didn't say anything, I decided to speak my decision, no matter what would happen. I still backed him and squatted on the sapphire blanketed by red thick linen carpet.  
  
" I would go tomorrow. I couldn't be here that long either. " I answered calmly, without losing my dignity. I still had my manner even toward my friends. I placed some books on his hand, asking for his help on cleaning his slumber room.  
  
His face remained the same expressionless and cold like the pretty human doll. I tried to find anything he would like to say inside his eyes. There was none. I didn't wish too much for him to reply my feeling though. I just put aside my private place of heart for myself.  
  
I took a chair and placed it in front of the enormous bookshelves. I was placing the hundred of book while he was holding the other remaining books. I wondered why there were so many books in such a room. He was also not a type who liked reading the entire books either.  
  
Maybe Mukuro had no other place to put her books? That kind of thought almost made me chuckled in front of him without some real reason. I just finished on tidying up his wide room before I had to leave tomorrow. I just hoped that he would not forget about me, no matter what he thought of me.  
  
The sullen weather of tonight wasn't friendly too. The smell of salty wind got to my nose. ( He was still a fox, remember? ) There would be kinda long rain pour. I touched the fragile icy window and watched the view behind it. The cool was probably able to freeze me to death. I might get flu when I returned to Ningenkai if I wasn't careful.  
  
I stole a glance to the general of Mukuro's heir. He reposed on the bed innocently that matched like the angel. When he woke up, I would miss these scenes. His grimace was so evil enough to scare the crying children. I giggled secretly and returned my gaze on the dark colored sky.  
  
" You wouldn't be able to run if you don't rest. "  
  
I jolted a bit with a sudden voice that shattering the serenity in this fashioned room. The thunder rang loudly that deafened my ears and shadowed half of my face.  
  
" I thought that you are slept already. "  
  
" No. I stay in alert most time. "  
  
" Don't you feel tired? Are you never relaxing yourself? "  
  
" It is the way to survive. "  
  
" You shouldn't strain yourself too much. You won't get anything better either. "  
  
" Hn. Thanks but no thanks, doc. "  
  
" Your welcome. " I startled him with my replies. He got irritated soon. That was my attention. It was so fun to make him angry since it was better beside his cold plain mask.  
  
The gleams inside my eyes were hidden by the dancing silhouette of the darkness murky night for the last waltz with falling rose petals from vase. I had to leave but what would come afterward? Should I confront my own friend to be sacrificed for this bloody war? I just couldn't let it happened.  
  
I supported my face with a hand beneath my chin and wandered on my roaming thoughts. When I was just about falling into a resting sleep, he said vaguely that I didn't know whether it was real or just one of my imagining things.  
  
" You may come if you like. "  
  
Then I was defeated by the consuming darkness that pushed me to countless dream and memory.  
  
I woke up earlier that even the roommates hadn't gained his consciousness. I just hated to say separation greetings, like good-bye or see you soon, so I left earlier than the plan went. I closed the door behind me and ran to the secret passage that led me to the way out. I couldn't feel any youki near to me. Was there no guard protecting one of the gateway?  
  
It didn't took me long to stop my track. I couldn't believe my eyes as the view emerged in front of my emerald pools. The other heir of Mukuro and the rows of guards were blocking my way. That couldn't be happened.  
  
I didn't get overwhelmed with out coming result. I took a rose away inside my tangled crimson hair. I had to sentence them to death in order to get away from here.  
  
" When did you sneak inside this fortress, you trespasser? Answer my question or else..."  
  
" What would it be? " I smiled like the evil Youko. I didn't let a chance to slip out of my hand to change back to Youko. With misty air aroused, my body was completely different from before. The level of ki's power was also rising.  
  
" Don't even think of foolish action. Yomi is on the edge of losing the war. We would not let the table got turned. And you must be the key of his strategy, I presume? "  
  
// Yomi? Losing the war? Within three weeks, everything has come out of control. //  
  
I sighed deeply before returning to my real attention. " So, there is a reason for me to return, isn't it? "  
  
" Not so fast, Youko. "  
  
I easily dodged most of his attack. There was power on every assault but useless. When I was just going to finish him soon in front of his troops, suddenly a thrusting glimmering katana stopped me, pointing to my neck.  
  
" Don't go more further, fox. "  
  
I looked at Hiei with disbelief. Was this just a coincidence or did he trap me already? His face didn't change nor filled with emotion. The other general ran from my whip to save his own life.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Hiei-sama! Let me done him! "  
  
He threw his 'don't-bother-or-I'll-escort-you-to-hell' glare that shut his work partner's blabbermouth.  
  
" Too much blood was spilled. I couldn't let one interfered. He is still part of plan that shouldn't die yet. "  
  
I glared him with betrayal look in it. He shunned my eyes and went away while I was sentenced to the dungeon.  
  
// Is everything just a lie until now or it is me who take everything on the wrong perception? //  
  
But the only thing I knew was you betrayed me already over our relationship.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ugh..I'm tired! I'm so frustrated as there are lots stories to go on. I finished four chapters of different stories on the same week. I completely exhausted. And also my eyes are only left five watts to keep it opened since I finished it on 24.00 a.m. Hehe..for my attempt, REVIEW PLEASE?! It isn't harmful to review.  
  
At least say hi and I would greet you back on the next chapter. I just would like to talk. It's too quiet right now since my sister was drowned on reading fanfiction. No one could bother her while she was reading since she would completely ignore you. Haha. 


End file.
